A Good Sleep
by secretarymccord
Summary: Thank you all so much for your reviews for my 1st two stories! I'm glad you like them. This story is just a little post episode for "Passage". I had to do something to tide me over until we get more episodes in January! Enjoy :)


When she told Stevie she was sorry she had to go through even contemplating her father cheating she meant it, but given it wasn't true, she couldn't decide if she was actually angry with Stevie for putting her father and herself though it. Never once in her 24 years of marriage had the thought of her husband cheating ever crossed her mind. She shook her head as she climbed the stairs. She hadn't slept but maybe 8 hours in the past 3 days; to say she was exhausted, mentally and physically was the understatement year, and therefore she couldn't think about it anymore. She just wanted sleep.

"Henry" she called, looking for her husband who was no longer in bed working on his book. Instead his papers had been neatly stacked along with his laptop on their desk. Then she noticed a dim light peeking through from the bathroom and peered her head through the doorway.

There was Henry, pouring a scalding hot bubble bath in their Jacuzzi tub; complete with candles lit all around. "Stealing a page from Thomas Aquinas?" she said quietly, causing him to notice her presence.

"Sorrow can be alleviated with a good sleep, a hot bath and a glass of wine; Henry McCord – not Thomas Aquinas." Henry quoted to her, as he pulled her into his arms, pushing her robe off her shoulders stealing a chaste kiss.

"You've had a hell of a week babe. I thought this would help you unwind before you go to sleep."

Deciding sleep could wait a little while longer, she smiled coyly at him as she striped the rest of her clothing and settled into the hot swirling water, piling her hair atop her head and securing with a clip.

She took a long sip of the red wine that he handed her as he stripped and joined her in the tub, her eyes roaming over his naked form with appreciation. He sat across from her, his legs reaching her hips. Her long legs also stretched the length of the tub and he immediately took one of her feet and began to massage it; eliciting a moan from her. "You keep that up, I'll be putty in your hands."

"That's the plan." He smiled.

She shot him a pleased look before letting her eyes slip shut once more. She was content to enjoy the bath and let the wine take it's toll on her.

"Have I mentioned before how good of a foot massager you are?"

"Not in a long while…when was the last time we did this?"

"I don't know…."

"I remember them occurring a lot when you were pregnant."

She smirked, taking another long swig of wine. "Well I know for sure it hasn't been 13 years since you last gave me a foot massage but now that I wear stilettos for 12 or more hours a day, I could sure go for one more often."

"Noted." He said

He massaged both feet thoroughly and when he was done she slid over to him and settled between his legs and leaned against him, polishing off the wine.

He took the empty glass from her hand and set it on the floor before his strong hands went to work on her tense shoulders, getting his first real sense of the physical toll the stress of the week placed on her shoulders.

"You know," he whispered in her ear. "I didn't get a chance to tell you that I am so glad you are ok." At the words she turned in his arms. "When I heard about the earthquake it scared me to death that you and the kids were there, and I wasn't."

"I'm not going anywhere." She whispered as she softly kissed him, assuring him she was okay. She really hadn't had a chance to fully process all that had happened in the last 72 hours and now certainly was not the time to do so. She couldn't allow herself to think of what could have happened in India just yet. Maybe not ever. She was ok, the kids were ok, and that was all that mattered.

Their wet sloppy kisses continued until he pulled away, "Babe, there's a couple other things I want you to know."

She looked at him, ready for him to tell her whatever he needed to.

"When I called you earlier and you hung up on me because of the pipeline, for the record I was calling to tell you about the NSA. I felt really guilty about keeping it a secret and about lying as to why I couldn't go on the trip. After the earthquake, I felt even more guilty for not being there to protect our family."

"I understand why you lied. Part of the job. I forgive you."

"I know you understand, but I want you to know that even though it's part of the job, I can't stand lying to you. To quote a very smart woman, 'I'd quit this job in a heartbeat if it jeopardizes what we have.'"

She smiled at him as he quoted her own words back to her and added, "It won't. I won't let it."

"What hurt me most about the situation was not Stevie not trusting me, although that is what started this whole mess. But the look in your eyes for that one second before I could say no, when you thought I was cheating….god I" he paused as her gaze softened even more, "I never want to see that look in your eyes ever again."

"I'm sorry I doubted you, even for a second. What we have is so incredibly special. I know you would never cheat. When Daisy told me I was just exhausted and I freaked out. I'm still surprised Stevie could think that…I grounded her by the way." She rambled on.

They both sighed just as they did earlier in the day when he confirmed he was not having an affair and she fell into his embrace, just so relived to be back to their happy place as they shared a few long kisses.

When the water chilled, they rose and Henry quickly wrapped Elizabeth in a towel before drying off himself. They both re-dressed in their pajamas and Henry blew out the candles before climbing into beside his wife.

They quickly snuggled beneath the covers, sharing a few more kisses. "I love you Liz." He whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back, looking directly in his eyes.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Now go to sleep."

"Finally," she sighed, settling herself on her side of the bed as he came behind her, spooning her back, where he would remain the rest of the night to ensure she had a restful slumber.


End file.
